Blind by Choice
by bluedevil77
Summary: After Scarlett's sister died, she shut herself out to other. How was she suppose to trust someone again, when the one true person Scarlett had trusted had left her? It didn't help that she was a Meister without a weapon, either. Sorry for the summary, :
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N. Hi! This is my first fan fiction, so if my character is a little bit of a Mary Sue, I'm sorry. I'm trying **

**my best. Enjoy! Oh, and if you don't like my story, just don't read it.) **

'_Please don't go! I need you, Sis, don't leave me!' I cried out, watching as my sister slowly walked away, _

_waving. _I opened my eyes, staring at the ceiling above my bed. I had the same dream every night. At

first I had woken up in a cold sweat. But now, after having the same dream every night for six years it

didn't bother me as much. I still honored my dead sister, even though she had left me. I was ten when

she had died, and to me, it always felt like she had left. I mentally shrugged off the feelings that were

starting to pile up. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and sat up, staring at the mess I called a

room. After stretching I stood up and walked over to my dresser, pulling open one of the drawers. I

extracted purple pants, and a black tank-top. I grabbed the bottom of my night shirt and pulled it off. I

shrugged on my under clothes, and then my purple pants. I pulled the tank-top on over my head, and

grabbed the big clunky head-phones off my dresser. After adjusting the head-phones under my

unevenly cut blue hair I grabbed my acid green hoody and tan messenger bag. I went over and sat back

down on my bed, pulling on my brown convers that I had found under my bed. _Well, another day._ It was

always this way. I stood up again, and walked over to my small bath room and looked at myself in the

mirror. I almost couldn't stand to see myself. I reminded myself to much of my sister. I grabbed the

black masking tape off the sinks counter, and ripped off two pieces. I made a black X over my left eye,

and ripped off two more pieces of tape, doing the same thing to my right eyes. Now I was ready. I

walked out of my small bath room, completely use to the dark ness that seemed to swallow me up.

"I, the godly Black Star, am now here! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha!" I had heard this voice before, although not as

close as it was today. I had to be careful around him, but not for the reasons you would think. This Black

Star had a companion, Tsubaki, I think her name was and she was always very quiet. In order to navigate

DWMA, I listened to the noise people made so that I could avoid running into them. I had always

thought about trying Soul Perception, but I still haven't. After exactly twenty-eight steps I stopped, and

reached for the handle I knew would be there. I grasped around for a second without finding it. I sighed

at walked through the open door way. I heard some people laugh, and tried to ignore them. I walked ten

steps, and set my left foot on the first stare step. After that I walked another four steps I turned left to

take my seat. I heard someone next to me chuckle under his breath. I think his name might have been

Soul or something like that. My head-phones were still on, but no music was playing. I had always kind

of wondered what Soul looked like, but I contented myself with just listening to people. They seemed to

think that because I had head-phones on, I couldn't hear them. I let a small smirk grace my features for a

second as I listened to a group of boys talking below me. "She's so weird, but kinda hot I guess." I

couldn't recall this boy's name, so I ignored him and his friends to the best of my abilitys. "I heard

someone say she's a meister, but who'd wanna be paired up with her? I mean, she can't even see." This

voice belonged to a girl, and I grimaced at her accusations. "Oh yeah? Well, I heard that she chose to be

like that." _Alright, this conversation has gone on long enough. _I stood up, and walked down two steps,

before taking an empty seat next to the gossiping group. "Well, guess what I heard?" I said, smiling

maliciously. "I heard that she gouged out her eyes after killing a group of gossiping boys and girls…" I

heard the girl squeak at my sudden appearance, and the boys were silent. I smirked, and stood up,

waving. "I wouldn't want that to happen to anyone else. I mean, I only had two eyes…" And with that, I

walked off, retaking my seat next to Soul. I heard him chuckle, and once again wished I could see him.

**Souls POV **

_Man, this girl is a strange one. _I had watched as she had discreetly threatened the group below her. I

thought it was pretty funny how she had hinted about not having any eyes. When she came and sat back

down next to me, I chuckled slightly. I studied her as she sat there, seeming to be in her own world. She

had on purple pants that flared at the bottom with various buckles. The right knee of her pants was

ripped open and replaced with mesh netting. She had funny mustered colored patches all over her

pants, and her hoody wasn't in much better condition. I shrugged, and looked back to the front of the

class, and propped my feet up on my desk, as I watched Stien wheel in to take attendance. I kind of

wished I could see her eyes, but then again, in was uncool to fall for someone who couldn't see.

**Dr. Stiens POV **

_Hmm, what I wouldn't give to be able to dissect her… _My train of thought was stopped, as the very girl I

had been thinking about walked over. _She must use Soul Perception… _"Dr. Stien, thank you." That was all

she said, how puzzling… "Of course, Shock." I replied as she walked out the door. _I wonder why she has _

_people call her that… _

**Shocks POV **

I walked out of the class room and decided to try something. I concentrated until I saw small floating

things, each different. _Huh, so these are souls. Cool. _I studied the one closest to me, and then heard the

voice the belonged to it. It was that annoying girl from Dr. Stiens class. Her soul was a light pink, and had

an evil 'grin' on its face, along with a side pony-tale. _This is so weird; to think they have their own _

_characteristics…_ I walked up to her, weaving between some other souls that were surrounding her. I

leaned closer to her, and she squeaked. "I can see your soul…" I whispered this to her, just loud enough

for her friends to hear. I didn't really have a purpose besides trying to scare her. Apparently it worked.

She freaked out, and backed away. "B-but you can't see! You're lying!" I laughed at her insanely. I

turned around, careful to avoid the souls in my way, and lifted a hand to wave.

I was outside of school now, walking towards a music shop. I had memorized the rout, and now that I

could see souls, it made it a lot easier to not run into pedestrians. I made my way slowly towards the

music shop, but when I stopped in front of the doors, I couldn't see a soul in side. I sighed loudly, and

turned around. I stopped right before I hit a couple of souls standing in front of me. "Excuse me," I

muttered as I tried to pass them. Their souls didn't look very friendly… "Hey, now where are you going?

Don't you want to have some fun?" The voice was male, and his breath smelled of alcohol. I shook my

head, and tried to pass by them again. Apparently one of them stuck out their arm, catching me around

the waist. It caught me off guard, and my Soul Perception blinked off, leaving me blind. I was pushed up

against the wall of the music shop, and the guy got closer. "So, sweet-heart what's your name?" I shrunk

away from the contact, but when he asked me that, I straightened up. It was just too much of a perfect

opportunity to pass up. "Shock. That's my name." I pressed my hands onto his chest, and heard him

chuckle. "Can't wait, can you girly?" Okay, think guy was really starting to annoy me. I muttered _Soul _

_Wavelength_ and an almost electric 'shock' ran down my arms and into the man's chest. He gave a yelp

and was pushed away by the shock he had received. I was drained, and I knew that if he got back up, or

if his friend decided to try something else, I wouldn't have the energy to do another Soul Wavelength.

As it was, I didn't have the energy to try Soul Perception, so I couldn't see what was going on. **(A.N. You **

**would think that she would just take off the pieces of tape, right? .) **I heard his friend, much to my

relief, run away. I pushed myself off the wall I had been slouched against, and stumbled away.

**Souls POV **

_This is so uncool. _I had run into the girl I sat next to in Dr. Stiens class. I mean, I actually _ran into her_. I

wasn't looking where I was going, and next thing I knew, I was sitting on my butt and there was the blue

haired girl sprawled on the bricked walk way. I got up slowly, rubbing my back. She was still lying there. I

squinted at her, waiting for her to get up. After about five minutes, and still no response, I walked over,

and grabbed her arm, hauling her over my shoulder. I grunted at the unexpected weight. _Damn, she's _

_heavier than she looks._ It was a small stroke of luck that I was only a few steps away from my apartment.

_This is so uncool. _I had hauled her up all the stairs, and now she was sitting in front of my apartment

door as I unlocked it. She was still unconscious, and then she started to slide down the wall, falling over

onto her side. _Huh, wonder what happened… _My train of thought stopped as I got the door open. I

grabbed her arm again, and hauled her over my shoulder. I stumbled inside, and dumped her on my

couch. Her blue hair haloed around her, and her head-phones were around her neck. She still had the

funny black tape Xs over her eyes, and her messenger bag was hanging off her shoulder. I bent down,

and removed the head-phones and her bag, laying them next to the couch. I stood up, and stuck my

hands in my pockets, slouching, as I watched her. I sighed, and gave a one shoulder shrug before walking

off to shut my front door.

**Shocks POV **

_Ugh… No more Soul Wavelengths for a while… _I tried opening my eyes before realizing I still had the

tape on them. I reached up, and gently took off the right-eye-tape first, and then I took off the left side. I

mushed them together, and stuffed them into my pocket. Then something occurred to me. I wasn't

looking at my ceiling, and I wasn't in my bed. In fact, I seemed to be on a couch. I sat up, and swung my

legs over the side, and looked around. I could now see a T.V, a table, and another doorway. I looked

down and saw my bag, and my head-phones. _Okay, this is too weird. What's going on?_ That's when a

young man with white hair and crimson eyes walked through the door way, carrying a cup and a plate.

He looked up, and noticed that I was awake. I angled my head to one side as he gave me a very shark

like smile. "Hey, glade to see you're awake." I recognized his voice, and was surprised to learn it was

Soul, the guy I sat next to in class. He was standing beside me now, and he handed me the cup and

plate. The cup appeared to have water in it, and the plate was holding a sandwich thing. He sat down

next to me, and leaned back, still watching me. He pointed vaguely at me, saying, "I see you took the

tape off. So you're not really blind, are you?" I ignored his question, and set the plate and cup down

next to my bag. "Why am I here? And, uh, how did I get here?" Even though he was a class mate, I was

wary. I mean, I was in his house, by myself with no explanation as to how I got here. At least, I assumed

it was his house. He scratched his neck and looked up at the ceiling. "Well, I kinda, sorta, knocked you

out when I ran into you outside. I couldn't just leave you there, so I brought you here." He said all this

while staring at the ceiling. When he finished, he looked at me, sideways. "Well, that's unusual. I'm sorry

I ran into you, I guess." Truth be told, I didn't remember any of that. But then again, I was so drained at

the time that that supposedly happened; I could believe it. I grabbed the water glass that was still sitting

next to my bag and chugged it. I set it down again, and picked up my bag and head-phones. I stood up

and slung the bag over my shoulder and the head-phones around my neck. "Thanks for the water, Soul.

See you later…" I trailed off, and turned towards the door I hoped would lead me outside.

**Souls POV **

I watched her as she thanked me for the water. I noticed that her eyes were a funny caramel color. _She _

_should really un-tape her eyes more often. _She slung the bag over her shoulder, and put the head-

phones around her neck. She turned around right before she got to the front door, and look at me. "My

name is Scarlett, by the way." And with that she turned back around and called over her shoulder

'Thanks for the water, Soul. See you later…' I smirked as she opened the door and stepped outside. _Huh, _

_she even remembered my name. She is a strange one. _Almost like an afterthought I wondered why she

had people call her Shock. I brushed the thought aside, and shrugged, getting up off the couch. I looked

back at the front door, and smirked again.

**A.N. Well, there it is! The first chapter of my first fan fiction if finished! I hope you all liked it, and **

**please leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A.N Hi! Thank you, Death101- Fox Version, for my first review! And thank you for your (very very very very) helpful and constructive criticism! I really had no idea that was even a show… So thank you! ^^ I'll try and work on the formatting. Without further a-do, Chapter Two! Enjoy!) **

**Chapter Two **

**Scarletts POV **

I slumped against my front door, resting my face against the cold wood. I rummaged through my messenger bag for a moment before pulling out a solitary key. I shoved it into the key-hole and twisted it until I heard the lock pop open. I shouldered the door open and stumbled inside. After slamming the door closed and twisting the dead-bolt home, I dropped my bag and made for the kitchen. I groaned as I bumped into the door frame, but continued. _Why in the world would I tell Soul my name? Ugh, it's bad enough that he saw my eyes… _But, no matter how much I scolded myself, I was secretly pleased. I had been able to see Soul, and he did not disappoint. I sighed, and tried to push my thoughts of Soul out of my mind. I couldn't afford to think of him right now. I needed food. I opened the fridge and looked inside, hoping to find something edible. No such luck. I slammed the fridge door closed and retraced my steps to the front door. I bent over and grabbed my bag off the floor. I reached inside, searching for my wallet. I came up empty handed. _Okay okay okay, no wallet means no food. No food means a very unhappy night. I must have dropped it at Souls!_ I came to this realization shortly after I was done locking up. I headed off, back to Souls apartment. _Two times in one night…_ I smirked at the thought.

**Souls POV **

_Damn girl didn't even eat her food… Not cool. _I retrieved the plate that held the uneaten sandwich. Lying next to it was a neon blue wallet. _Crap, she left it behind. I guess I'll have to give it to her at school. _I picked it up and walked back to the kitchen holding both the plate and Scarlett's wallet. I set the plate on the counter and the wallet on the table. I walked over to the fridge and pulled the door open. I grabbed the milk carton and took a few gulps before replacing it in the fridge. I gave a very satisfied sigh and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Shortly after that I heard a loud knock. I scowled at the door, but walked over. I pulled it open to reveal Scarlett. "Uh, hey Scarlett, I found your wallet." I let her in, and directed her to my kitchen. But instead of going for the wallet sitting on the table, she reached over and grabbed half of the sandwich I had made her. She ate it in three bites. I chuckled slightly as she devoured the other half. After that she pulled out one of my kitchen chairs and stumped into it. "Thanks, I needed that." Scarlett said, looking up at me. I just nodded and pull a chair out for myself. After she put her wallet back into her bag she looked around. The silence was starting to get awkward… Not cool. "Soul, do you have a Meister?" Scarlett asked, looking at me. I shook my head. She nodded slightly, and looked at the table. Another awkward silence ensued. I cleared my throat and looked at her sideways, "I'm guessing you don't have a Weapon?" I watched as she shook her head sadly. I looked away, and scratched the back of my neck as I waited for her to do something. I looked back when I heard her sigh loudly. Scarlett was still staring at the table, so I decided to try and break the very uncomfortable silence. "So Scarlett, why do you have people call you Shock…?" I trailed off, still feeling uncomfortable. She looked up from the table, and let her gaze rest on me, with a less then pleased expression. "Because I feel like it, gosh." She snapped. I held my hands up in mock surrender. "Sorry, just thought I'd ask." I let my left hand rest in my lap, while my right hand supported my chin. Scarlett turned her head and looked out of the small window I had in my kitchen, and then sighed loudly. While still looking out the window she said, "I should get going, you know, before the grocery store closes and all…" And with that she stood up, looking over at me. I stood up as well, not bothering to push my chair in. I could do it later, I reasoned. Scarlett cleared her throat awkwardly, while scratching the side of her neck. She head was angled slightly to the left when she looked up at me. "Thanks, for uh, finding my wallet and all. Oh and for the sandwich. It was good." I just nodded and turned around, leading her out of the kitchen. I heard her follow me, and as I reached the front door I grasped the handle, but didn't open the door. I turned my head so I could look at her over my shoulder and gave her a sharp-toothed-smile. I saw her pale slightly, but then she hesitantly returned the smile. I twisted the knob, and pulled the door open. Scarlett walked past me slowly, and when she was standing just outside the door frame she turned around and looked me in the eyes. "Thanks Soul, I owe you one." And with that, she turned on her heel and walked off, her purple pants and acid green hoody visible even with such poor lighting. _Huh, strange girl… _I smirked as I thought of her devouring my sandwich.

**Scarletts POV **

I walked away from Souls apartment for the second time in one day, heading for the grocery store. Although I had eaten his rather limp tasteless sandwich, I was still hungry. And so I found myself on the familiar rout to the store. I mean, why put off what you can do today till tomorrow? I chuckled slightly, and then stopped when something brought me up short. Where had that saying even come from? _I'll have to look that up when I get home._ I had reached the store, and paused briefly while I waited for the automatic doors to slide open. I stepped forward, only to hesitate as something caught my attention. I leaned back, trying to get a better view without having to step back. From this vantage point I could see a huddled form, leaning against the grocery stores wall. _Huh, wonder who it is? _I mentally shrugged the question off, and walked into the store. After all, if they needed help, they'd say so… Right?

**General POV **

The lump leaning against the store stood up abruptly as the blue haired teen strode into the grocery store. It wobbled slightly, appearing to be unstable on its feet. Long dirty hair hung around its small frame as it limped off, laughing insanely to itself. "Oh how you've grown, little Sister…"

**Scarletts POV **

I struggled to unlock my door, while trying to balance the three grocery bags I had in my arms. Finally with an exasperated sigh, I set the bags on the floor and unlocked the door. I grabbed the handle of the first bag, and hauled the heavy contents inside the door, resting it next to a pair of shoes. Still bent over, I swiveled around to grab the other two bags. I stood up quickly upon seeing a pair of funny black and white shoes, with gaudy white stars on the toes. "AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I, the mighty Black Star shall assist you!" I jumped back, one leg raised to protect my stomach while my arms were raised in a defensive position in front of my head, and chest. "Black Star, you're scaring her…" I relaxed my defensive position when I heard a soft voice speak from behind the blue haired maniac. It was Tsubaki, and of course, Black Star. I stood there awkwardly as I waited for something to happen. After all, he had just said he'd help. Tsubaki sighed, and chuckled awkwardly. I stood there, one hand in my pocket, the other scratching the side of my neck as I watched the pair. Finally, I cleared my throat and said, "It's alright, really. Thanks anyway, though…" I bent over, and retrieve the other two grocery bags still sitting next to my front door. I straightened up, and looked at Black Star, who was still standing there with his hands on his hips, grinning like an idiot. I cleared my throat again, and looked around. "Uh, won't you come in for tea? Or something…" I said, trailing off, still feeling awkward. I jumped back slightly as Black Star replied. "AH-HA-HA-HA-HA! I, the mighty Black Star shall honor you with my presence! Because I'm such a big star." I looked around, and smiled nervously. _What have I gotten myself into? _ I turned around and slowly walked through the front door. I heard him follow noisily. I sighed, and continued on into the kitchen. After I had set the two grocery bags on the counter I turned around, prepared to go and get the third bag from its position by the door. I was greeted by a pleasant surprise. Tsubaki handed me the third bag, apparently having grabbed it when she walked in. I took it from her, and smiled, showing my gratitude. She smiled back, and I turned around, setting the bag next to the others. I then turned around and stumped against the counter, surveying the seen before me. Black Star had claimed one of the dining chairs, and was tipping it dangerously, while Tsubaki tried to convince him to stop. I laughed slightly when he said a big star like him wouldn't fall over, and then I laughed harder when he did in fact, fall over. Then, a thought hit me. _So, this is what it's like to have friends. _I smiled again as Tsubaki help Black Star up. _I like this feeling. _

**(A.N Well, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! It still needs work, but it's getting there! :D Sorry for the short chapters, but I just felt like this was a good place to end the chapter. I can't promise longer chapters in the future, but I will try! ^^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N Hey people who might just maybe be reading this... I fixed the format for good, and this is the next chapter. :) Enjoy. ^^ **

**Oh, and I don't own Soul Eater, just Scarlett.**

_Third Person_

Scarlett shut the door as Black Star and Tsubaki left. She slumped against the door as she slip the dead bolt home. With a sigh, she turned around and surveyed the damage Black Star had inflicted upon her home.

He had broken two of her three kitchen chairs, and knocked over one of her cups, smashing it. Tsubaki had tried to help Scarlett clean up, but Scarlett had only said it was fine, and spoken of the time. Tsubaki had had a sympathetic look on her face as she left. She had apologized many times, while Black Star had stood around shouting about what a great star he was.

Scarlett went around her small kitchen, picking up bits of broken chair. She dumped them into the trashcan and got the broom from its corner by the fridge. As she swept up the broken bits of cup, she thought about all that had happened that day. Almost to much for her to comprehend. She thought of Soul and of Black Star and Tsubaki. She swept the glass into the dust pan, and emptied that into the trashcan. After replacing both the broom and dust pan, Scarlett headed to her small plain white bathroom. She washed her face and brushed through her electric blue hair. She walked out of her bath room and into her bedroom, striping off her hood-y and cargo pants. She crawled under the covers and was soon in the dream world.

_Scarlett's POV _

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep...BEEP BEEP BEEP!

_Ugh, what is that noise? _I rolled over and thumped my fist onto my nightstand, silencing the annoying beeping. My face was buried in my pillow, and I could feel that I only had half the bed covers. I assumed the other half was on the floor. I grumbled and rolled over once more, only this time, I rolled off the bed. I landed in a heap in front of the nightstand. _Why? Why this early in the morning? _I thought as I struggled to get up. I grabbed the alarm clock and checked the time. It was 5:30 in the morning. I mumbled as I pulled on my purple cargo pants, and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out a blue tank top and slipped it over my head, having slept in my undergarments.

An hour and a half later, I was heading out the door, black masking tape once again covering my eyes, and a lovely cup of coffee in my hand. I also had my acid green hood-y and tan messenger bag in place. I had also activated Soul Perception, so I could see if I was to run into someone.

I walked from my dorm room to my first class with Mr. Stien. The door was open, and I walked up the steps to sit in my seat next to Souls. The day dragged on, with nothing interesting going on. As soon as school ended, I walked out and decided to go get another cup of coffee. As I made my way to my favorite coffee shop, I thought about what had transpired yesterday. I sighed, and pulled open the coffee shops doors. I walked inside and inhaled deeply. It smelled wonderful in here. I made my way slowly to the counter, avoiding any souls who happened to be in the way. When it came to be my turn in line, I ordered my drink and went to stand off to the side. A few minutes later, an employee called out my name and I went to pick it up. I took a sip as I left the coffee shop.

A few minutes later I was walking back to my dorm room, still sipping my coffee. I dug around in my messenger bag awhile before pulling out a solitary key and unlocked the door. As I walked in I flipped the switch on the wall beside the door, turning on the lights. I made my way into my small kitchen and set down my messenger bag and my half full cup of coffee on the counter. I kicked off my shoes and pealed the tape off my eyes, throwing it in the trashcan. I had my left arm out of my hood-y, and my right arm half out when I noticed the large cardboard box sitting on the kitchen table. I shrugged my hood-y the rest of the way off and set it on the counter next to my messenger bag. _I wonder what it is?_ I gently picked it up and gave it a small shake. No sound, and it was very light. I turned around and grabbed the scissors that were sitting on my counter and cut the tape off. I opened the box and stared inside.

**Okay, hey people! I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short omigosh why can't it be longer? -deep breath- Anyways... I felt it had to be stopped here, but I'll be working on the next chapter to make it even better! Oh and I had more written, and then I accidentally clicked on something else, it went to that page and _I lost everything I had written!_ It made my very mad. And thank you My Obsession with Butterflies for your review. You made my day. :)**

**~Blue**


End file.
